


Never Without You

by hannahonice (hannahcook93)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Body Worship, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bruises, Canon Universe, Childhood Memories, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comfort, Confessions, Confident Eren Yeager, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dominant Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Getting Together, Hair Braiding, Kissing, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Night Terrors, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Sex, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sassy Eren Yeager, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Semi-Public Sex, Strength Kink, Submissive Eren Yeager, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Switching, Titan Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahcook93/pseuds/hannahonice
Summary: Throughout the years of fighting, both titans and humans, as well as learning about his titan-shifting abilities, Eren had lost a part of his determination. It no longer flowed through him the same way it once did. His whole family and so many of his friends were dead because of the titans, but Eren had a way of keeping his feelings to himself, as if he’d finally worked out that he wouldn’t achieve anything by being angry anymore.He was still determined to discover the secrets of the walls, but he kept it to himself, tightly wrapped inside, and Levi was scared for the day when Eren would implode.





	1. Never Without You

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came to me in a dream four months ago, and between final university exams, family illness and my own mental health being a little all over the place, I've finally finished this little monster.
> 
> This does contains some tiny spoilers from Levi's backstory in the No Regrets manga/OVA.
> 
> It's my baby so please be gentle, I worked really hard on this and I haven't written anything like it in ten years.  
> I really hope you enjoy my little story :)
> 
>  [Twitter](http://twitter.com/hannahonice)  
> [Tumblr](http://hannahonice.tumblr.com)
> 
> I made a [ Spotify ](http://open.spotify.com/user/hannahcook93/playlist/4MrQrlOubQYx1GREtLdjUg?si=eV2o2PCEQMK19FTKBfO_dA) playlist for this fic and listened to it constantly while I was writing. Feel free to listen, the music is pretty varied.
> 
> The title is taken from Without You by Parachute.

Eren hadn’t been the same in years.

Now at eighteen years old, Eren had matured. Gone were the underdeveloped muscles and childish features. His body filled out in all the right places, growing up and out into a young man. Levi couldn’t help but feel smitten, even though Eren was now much taller than him and never let him forget it.

Throughout the years of fighting, both titans and humans, as well as learning about his titan-shifting abilities, Eren had lost a part of his determination. It no longer flowed through him the same way it once did. His whole family and so many of his friends were dead because of the titans, but Eren had a way of keeping his feelings to himself, as if he’d finally worked out that he wouldn’t achieve anything by being angry anymore. He was still determined to discover the secrets of the walls, but he kept it to himself, tightly wrapped inside, and Levi was scared for the day when Eren would implode.

Levi missed the look in Eren’s eyes when he spoke of destroying the titans, the same look that Levi fell for two years ago when he first met Eren. That moment in the cell beneath the courthouse, where Eren declared his desire to join the Scout regiment. Levi understood his sheer determination to kill the titans. He felt that same need for vengeance.

When he had heard that Eren had been captured by Reiner and Bertolt, he finally understood his feelings towards the kid. He had thought that they only shared a mutual respect, at least once Eren had gotten past his hero worship phase, but he realised then that he couldn’t lose Eren. It wasn’t until Levi and his new squad had made it to their secret cabin in the woods that Levi felt that it was the right time to talk to Eren.

 

Year 851

_They were out on a hunting trip together. Armin had said that their food supplies would be enough, but he hadn’t taken Sasha’s appetite in to account. Connie and Sasha had set up traps in the woods the previous evening and Levi and Eren were tasked with picking up whatever had been caught. Once they were far enough in to the woods, after walking in complete silence, Levi spoke._

_“Kid, we need to talk.”_

_“Yes Sir?” Eren said, looking down at his superior officer, his green eyes questioning Levi’s tone._

_Levi’s stomach was in knots and he couldn’t understand why. He wasn’t some lovesick teenager about to confess his love, he was a thirty-something man about to tell a 16-year-old kid that he liked him. Oh god, what was he thinking?_

_“Look kid, I know how you feel about me.”_

_“And what is that Captain?” Eren asked, a small smile appearing on his face._

_“Jaeger! Stop with the sass, you know what I mean,” Levi said sheepishly._

_Levi’s confidence was faltering and Eren wasn’t giving in._

_“Sir? Do you mean how I respect you as my Captain? Or maybe how I admire your skill in battle? Or could you mean your ability to make the strongest men shit themselves with your presence?”_

_Levi smirked. It wasn’t the response he was expecting, but he enjoyed the compliments nonetheless._

_“I’m fucking impressed Jaeger, you seem more cocky than usual today.”_

_“Not as much as I’d like to be,” Eren mumbled, quietly enough that Levi missed it. Eren turned to face Levi, looking him straight in the eyes. “Uh… it must be the good weather Sir; the sunshine always cheers me up.”_

_He confirmed this by smiling, showing his teeth in a handsome grin, and tilting his head to one side. Levi thought that it was almost puppylike in the way that Eren was beaming at him._

_“I’m sure it does kid,” Levi replied, rolling his eyes and tutting._

_They’d grown closer over the past year, that much was clear to see. Eren now saw Levi as someone he could joke around with, maybe even call a friend. There was a comfortable air around them, and despite Levi’s stoic expression, Eren could tell when his Captain was having one of his rare moments of fun. He decided to play it out and so he pouted and continued walking, causing Levi to sigh and follow after him._

_After another few minutes of walking in silence, with Levi cautiously watching him from a few metres behind, he called out to Eren._

_“Hey! Kid!”_

_Eren turned around, his face bright red and his eyes narrow._

_“Don’t call me kid!” he yelled, tears forming in his eyes._

_Eren’s focus dropped to the floor, feeling the shame from his outburst._

_“I’m sorry Sir, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. I’m just frustrated.”_

_“What the fuck are you feeling frustrated for?”_

_“I want you to take me seriously Captain. I’m not just some kid, I’m a soldier. I’m a member of your squad and I feel like- ugh, I feel like I deserve more respect than to be given a stupid nickname.”_

_“Eren?” Levi started, “look at me.”_

_Eren raised his head and looked at his Captain, the tears were streaming down his face and he wiped them away with his hand. Levi wanted nothing more than to kiss his tears away. He didn’t want this, so he stepped closer to Eren and looked him straight in the eyes._

_“Eren, I’m sorry. I mean it endearingly, not in disrespect.”_

_“Well it doesn’t sound endearing,” Eren replied, pouting again as another tear slid down his face. Levi reached out to catch the tear, causing Eren to step back._

_“Sir, just tell me what you want to talk about. Are you hear to tell me that we can’t be like this anymore? I thought you liked me. I thought we understood each other.”_

_Eren let out a loud sob, as if he’d been holding himself back. Levi thought he’d done a pretty shitty job of confessing so far and he realised that it was now or never._

_“Eren, I do like you, that’s the problem.”_

_“I don’t understand how that’s a problem. If you want me to back off, then just tell me.”_

_“Oh Eren, it’s quite the opposite.”_

_Eren’s eyes widened in shock. He stared at Levi, trying to understand what he was telling him._

_“What do you mean Captain, I don’t know what y-“_

_Levi stepped closer again, sneaking his hand around the small of Eren’s back. He was close enough to see the little splashes of blue in Eren’s emerald eyes, close enough to count each eyelash._

_“Levi, what are you doing?”_

_Levi let out a sigh of satisfaction and dropped his voice to a seductive whisper._

_“Say it again.”_

_“Say what Sir?”_

_“My name. No more Sir or Captain. Not when we’re alone. Call me Levi again.”_

_A look of confusion crossed over Eren’s face._

_“Levi, what do you want me to do?”_

_“I want you to do what you want Eren, it’s your decision.”_

_This was it. Levi had made it as obvious as he could without spelling it out for Eren. It was his move now, Levi just had to wait for Eren’s reaction. The boy smirked and licked his lips._

_“I’ve been waiting a long time to do this,” he said, before stepping forwards and crashing his lips to Levi’s. Eren’s hands ran through the short hairs of his undercut, causing Levi to break the kiss with a quiet moan._

_“If you keep making sounds like that, this may get a little too inappropriate.”_

_Levi choked on air, shocked at Eren’s confidence._

_“How much experience have you had of this Jaeger?”_

_“Hey if I’m calling you Levi, you call me Eren, okay?”_

_“Fine, just answer the question.”_

_“I’ve heard some things, back when I was a cadet. Jean isn’t exactly a quiet fuck.”_

_A look of pure shock crossed Levi’s face._

_“Eww God! Not me! I slept in the bed across from his. Marco wasn’t discreet about joining him and definitely wasn’t discreet about fucking him either, and I’m pretty sure I’ve heard Connie and Sasha going at it back at the cabin.”_

_“That’s disgusting.”_

_“Hey, you’re the one who asked.”_

_“I regret everything.”_

_Eren giggled and placed his forehead against Levi’s. “I hope you don’t mean that Levi, I’ve kind of enjoyed kissing you.”_

_Levi smiled, one of those rare smiles that barely ever see the light of day._

_“What’s next then?” Levi asked, worry consuming him. He was turning in to that lovesick teenager again._

_“Well, I think we should check these traps before someone comes and checks on us. Then when we get back maybe we can get some time alone together to talk about this.”_

_“When did you get so mature?”_

_“A lot can change in a year Levi, I’m sure you’re aware of that.”_

_Levi pulled Eren’s body closer and kissed him again. Their tongues fought for dominance and all Levi could think about was the taste of Eren’s lips._

_“Don’t I know it.”_

_They continued into the forest in a bid to find the hunting traps. When Eren held his hand out, Levi took it. Neither soldier spoke for the rest of the trip, just worked to bring the food back to the cabin for the squad. They did make sure to keep a distance between them when they were close to the cabin. Once everyone had gone to bed and had fallen asleep, Eren left his room to sneak in to Levi’s._

_Levi hadn’t been expecting Eren, but he had been hoping that he would visit. He’d been struggling to sleep, and a distraction was exactly what he needed. His memories from life in the Underground rarely gave him respite, even in his dreams. He waved Eren in and they spent the night in bed holding on to one another, almost as if scared that the other would disappear in to thin air._

_They talked about their pasts, about Levi’s childhood with his mother and how Kenny had eventually raised him. Eren spoke of his childhood, of learning about the ocean from Armin, how he had saved Mikasa when they were only nine years old, and about the day the wall fell in Shiganshina._

_When Eren cried about losing his mother Levi held him closer, stroking his hair as he hummed an old lullaby that Isabel had taught him. Eren eventually calmed down enough for them to talk about their future. All they knew was that they wanted to be together and they would do whatever they could to make it happen. Nothing and no one would stop them._

 

His job as the one responsible for Eren put him in a very difficult position and led to their relationship being kept secret. Levi only revealed it to Erwin, who as his commander and friend, deserved to know, and to Hange who would have found out one way or another.

Eren told only Armin and Mikasa, to which Armin hugged him and told him he supported him so long as he was happy. Mikasa never really accepted their relationship but kept her opinion to herself after Eren had yelled at her, saying that he didn’t need her to protect him. She took it hard, but she knew that the bond between her ‘brother’ and Captain Levi was stronger than she could ever compete with.

Keeping their relationship hidden from the rest of the squad wasn’t easy. Many moments of privacy had to be initiated in the woods, away from the cabin that they all shared. There had been times when they would be laying in the dirt, a hand muffling a moan as one of their comrades walked nearby.

 

Year 852

_They didn’t want to be caught, especially not while Levi was on all fours with Eren’s dick in his ass._

_“If you keep moving I’m going to cum.”_

_“Do you not want to cum Levi? Hmm, maybe we can make this last a little longer,” Eren whispered, placing his fingers at the base of Levi’s cock and squeezing gently to stop him from finishing, while keeping his hips still against Levi. “I’m sure you’d love it if someone saw us right now. My cock deep in your ass, or maybe in your mouth? Isn’t that right Levi?”_

_As he finished speaking Eren thrust again and Levi had to cover his mouth with his arm to stop himself from moaning too loud._

_“Ah ah ah Levi, that’s cheating. I want to hear you.”_

_“Let me cum then, please let me cum Eren,” Levi replied, exhaustion clear in voice._

_“Cum for me Levi, do it.”_

_Levi’s cock finally spilled, the white fluid landing on the blanket beneath them. He moaned again, not caring if someone heard them anymore. There was no one except for him and Eren in that moment._

_It didn’t take long for Eren to join him as Levi tightened around his cock. Despite being a clean freak, Levi loved nothing more than when Eren would cum inside him. He revelled in the feeling of being Eren’s. Only Eren could do this to him. See him like this. Fuck him like this._

_Eren pulled out and Levi whined at the loss of pressure, but he managed to grab a cloth to clear themselves up as best as he could. He went to clear up his mess but stopped as Eren moved his hand away and licked at it instead. Eren had told him before how much he enjoyed tasting Levi’s cum, but this was a step too far. Levi grabbed Eren’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss full of tongue, he could taste himself on Eren’s lips and although it should have disgusted him, he couldn’t help but feel a little turned on again._

_“I’ll clean it Eren, you don’t need to do that.”_

_“Aww but I was enjoying it Levi.”_

_“That’s disgusting, you’re not a dog.”_

_“Oh really? I thought I was your puppy?”_

_“That’s not the same and you know it.”_

_“Oh, you’re right, I’m not wearing a collar.”_

_A crimson blush flooded Levi’s face._

_“Enough of that! Let’s get back.”_

_They grabbed their clothes, quickly dressed, and made their way back to the cabin, where they found Jean and Historia sat at the table and Sasha in the kitchen with Connie arguing over dinner preparations. There was an awkward silence as they greeted the other squad members and Sasha turned her face away, unable to look both Eren and Levi in the eye._

_She had definitely heard them in the woods._

_“Umm, I’m going to go and check on the horses,” Eren said, desperate to find a way out of the tense atmosphere._

_He rushed out the door and headed towards the stables. Levi watched him leave and smirked. Honestly, he couldn’t care less if the rest of the squad knew about their relationship, in fact he was pretty sure they already did, but Eren was adamant that they shouldn’t know._

_Jean and Historia had been watching Levi’s every move and Levi could sense it. He turned to face them and scowled._

_“Got something to say horseface?”_

_“No Sir, I was just curious as to why you and Eren were gone for so long?”_

_Jean struggled to hide his smile._

_“Not that it’s any of your business Kirstein, but Jaeger and I were stalking a deer that we found in the woods.” Levi was impressive at lying, his life in the Underground had blessed him with that skill. “We managed to wound it but couldn’t bring it down, with Sasha we might have.”_

_Sasha’s mouth was practically watering at the idea of cooking and eating deer._

_“Sir, I’ll see if I can track it down tomorrow and bring it back. It shouldn’t be too difficult now that it’s wounded,” Sasha decided._

_“It’s fine Sasha, I’ll check for it when I go out for my morning exercises. It won’t have gone far.”_

_“Yes Sir, just let me know how you’d like it cooked.”_

_Levi nodded and headed upstairs to his bedroom. He was in desperate need of a good wash after his time in the woods and so he drew a bath and soaked his body until he felt as clean as possible. When he was satisfied, he got out of the tub and walked across to the full-length mirror. His favourite thing to do after sex with Eren was to check his body for markings._

_He loved it when Eren would hold him hard enough to leave bruises, proof of their time together. Levi was possessive enough to do the same to Eren, but they had to be careful of visible marks, they still needed to keep their relationship hidden. Although considering Jean’s comment downstairs, Levi was certain that everyone already knew._

_He traced the marks along his body, turning around once or twice to find a few on his back. He loved the bruises on his hips, showing the signs of Eren’s increasing strength. Despite his position as Captain, he loved nothing more than when Eren would boss him around and take charge. The feeling of submission was an unusual relief and Levi relished those moments._

_Levi put on a clean pair of trousers and threw his dirty clothes in to the laundry basket. He’d never had to do so much laundry before he started fucking Eren, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He looked out of his window where he could see Eren washing down one of the horses, except most of the water ended up on him instead. His white shirt clung to his body and showed off his gorgeously toned body. He had been fit at fifteen but now, two years later, his muscles had become more defined and he was on his way to looking like a grown man. Eren was trying his best to keep the horse still, but yet another bucket of water ended up over him instead. Levi started stroking his dick which had begun to harden at the sight of a soaking wet Eren. Levi began to think of the things he could do to punish Eren, for leaving him with the other squad members while he hid with the horses. He slowed the pace of his hand, not wanting to cum yet, not wanting to cum without Eren. He covered himself up and grabbed a long shirt in the hopes that it would hide his erection from anyone else. It was only for Eren to see._

_Levi took off down the stairs and snuck out to the stable yard, easily done considering the rest of the squad were still occupied in the kitchen. Eren spotted him and his face scrunched up in to a look of confusion as Levi grabbed his arm and dragged him in to an empty stable. He pushed Eren down on to the floor, leaned back against the wall and stared down at him._

_“C-Captain, what are you doing?”_

_“You’ve been a bad boy Eren, you left me alone to deal with the others. You thought you could escape their questions. You really thought that you could just come out here, looking sexy as fuck and there wouldn’t be repercussions?”_

_Eren visibly gulped and said, “What can I do to make it up to you… daddy?”_

_Levi rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Eren was planning, although he still had to stop a moan from escaping._

_“You know what you can do baby boy,” he replied as he pulled his trousers and underwear down, exposing his semi-hard cock. Eren stared at it and licked his lips, then looked up to Levi. His eyes were practically sparkling with joy, but this was a punishment, not a reward._

_Eren crawled towards the Captain, almost cat like. Like a predator stalking its prey. Once he was close enough Levi grabbed the back of Eren’s hair and pulled him closer, up against his body. Eren stuck his tongue out and licked along the length of Levi’s cock before taking the tip in to his mouth._

_“Good boy, such a good boy. I hope you learn your lesson with this.”_

_Eren gently nodded his head, a tiny smile gracing his glowing face. It was then that Levi began to thrust in to Eren’s mouth, not allowing him much of a chance to adjust to the girth. Eren choked a little as Levi thrust in hard, causing his cock to slip further down his throat and Levi bit his hand to stop a moan. He really loved seeing Eren choke on his dick._

_“Remember Eren, you deserve this. This is for leaving me to deal with Jean. He asked about us, actually I think he knows.”_

_Eren’s eyes widened in shock, and his grip on Levi’s ass tightened. Levi paid no attention to it and continued to fuck Eren’s mouth._

_“I think they all know baby. I wouldn’t be surprised, you are insatiable. It was only a matter of time before they worked it out.”_

_Eren groaned as much as he could, considering his mouthful of Levi’s dick._

_“I want them to know Eren. I want them all to walk in here and see you choking on me. I want them to see how much you want me, how well you take me. I want them to know that you are mine.”_

_Eren couldn’t help but groan around Levi’s cock as he took his own erection out of his trousers and fucked in to his own hand, desperate for some stimulation._

_“Ahh baby boy needs to cum, does he? I think I can allow that, you’re doing so well with your punishment.”_

_Eren took his mouth away with a pop and said, “Mmm… yes daddy please. Please tell me I can cum. I really need to,” before taking all of Levi’s dick back in to his mouth in one motion._

_“Ahh, cum for me baby.”_

_That was all it took for Eren to release his sticky fluid at Levi’s feet, his Captain too busy with Eren’s mouth to notice the mess on his shoes. Eren sucked hard on Levi’s cock causing Levi to spill in to Eren’s mouth. Eren managed to take most of it, but some escaped and leaked from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at Levi to see his superior’s satisfied face and Levi would have believed Eren’s beaming smile to be completely innocent if it weren’t for the cum spilling down his chin. Levi leant down and licked it up, tasting himself on his tongue. He would never get used to the idea of it, but he enjoyed the look on Eren’s face._

_“Time to go Eren, someone will come and check on you soon.”_

_“Aww, but it was just getting interesting.”_

_Eren got up from the floor and brushed his trousers down, the straw preventing them from getting too dirty. Levi reached up on his tiptoes to kiss Eren on the lips, just a gentle peck._

_“I’ll meet you upstairs.”_

_“Yeah, yeah.”_

_Levi turned and left the stable block, noticing Mikasa heading towards him and he rolled his eyes internally. Of course Mikasa would be the one to find them._

_“Sir, I’m looking for Eren, have you seen him.”_

_Levi just managed to hide his smirk._

_“He’s in the stables, I just finished with him.”_

_Levi continued walking towards the cabin, knowing that Mikasa would be glaring at his back. She wasn’t dumb enough to miss the true meaning behind his words._

_Eren had just about tidied himself up before he heard the footsteps. Assuming it was Levi he called out, ‘back for more Captain?”_

_“More what Eren?”_

_“Uh Mikasa! I thought you were Captain Levi. I was asking if he was back… to give me more instructions.” Eren was not as skilled as Levi at lying and Mikasa could see right through it._

_“Just be more careful Eren, anyone could have found you out here. Connie sent me to find you since the food is nearly ready.”_

_“Okay, let me just clean off, I’ve been washing the horses.”_

_Mikasa pulled a knowing face at Eren who could only shrug his shoulders. He walked past her and headed back to his room in the cabin before she could stop him to ask more questions._

_He had just finished bathing and dressing himself when there was a knock on the door._

_“Come in,” Eren called._

_Levi stepped in to the room, his token scowl showing on his face._

_“Come on Jaeger, it’s time to eat.”_

_“Yes Sir,” Eren replied, fitting back into the role of Captain and soldier._

_As Eren went to move past him, Levi grabbed his shirt and pushed him up against the wall, his strength still more than enough to restrain Eren. Levi pulled him down to his level and whispered in his ear, “Next time I’ll fuck you and we’ll see just how quiet you can be.”_

_Eren couldn’t stop himself from grinning._

_“Is that a promise?”_

_Levi sighed as he let go of Eren’s shirt. He laughed a little, although it sounded more like a snort._

_“You bet it is kid.”_

_Eren pouted at the nickname, his dislike still clear even a year later._

  


Now, in the year 853, after the most successful year for the Scout regiment, Eren and Levi had been sent on a mission to the Utopia district in the northern part of Wall Rose. An avalanche had blocked the main routes in and out of the district, preventing the town from receiving supplies. It would only be a matter of days before people started dying of starvation.

Over the years, Eren’s titan abilities had become a lot more stable, with Eren able to follow instructions and even remove himself from the titan body without assistance. It took a lot more to exhaust his body too, meaning that he could transform multiple times in a single day. 

After a couple of days ride on horseback from Trost, they made it to the snowslide. Eren was eager to transform and help move the snow but Levi placed his hand on Eren’s arm, stopping him from biting in to his hand.

“Not yet, you need to eat and rest for a while.”

“But there are people relying on us.”

“You’ll be no good to them if you run out of steam halfway through.”

Eren glared at Levi.

“Did you just make a pun?”

“Yes,” Levi replied, smirking.

Eren smiled back.

“Okay.”

Eren sat down to eat a slice of bread from his saddlebag while Levi tended to the horses. It was only fifteen minutes later when Eren insisted that they start, and Levi gave a nod of approval.

He walked away from Levi, turned back and grinned, then bit down in to his hand. The flash of light and shaking ground never stopped exciting Levi, adrenaline pumped through his body at the idea of getting to work. It had been far too long since his last mission and even though there wasn’t much he could do to help with the snow, he was looking forward to getting supplies to the people past the avalanche.

Eren began by digging at the snow that was blocking the path, scooping it up and dumping it all to one side of the path. It only took an hour, but Levi could see that Eren was slowly running low on energy. When Eren had finished clearing the path, he bent down and laid his hand out for Levi to jump on to. They’d been working together for three years and by now Levi could understand most of the ways that Eren’s titan could communicate with him, mostly in grunts and snorts. Eren placed Levi on to his shoulder to give his Captain a view of the lay of the land, to help them progress in to the town as quickly as possible. Levi mapped out the fastest and safest route in his head and raised his hand to stroke Eren’s cheek. Eren’s titan form had never scared him. He had initially found it a little creepy, but he loved the man and some shitty titan body wouldn’t change that. Eren nuzzled in to Levi’s hand, like a kitten and let out a gentle rumble from his chest. Levi laughed and kissed him on the cheek before Eren picked him up and placed him back on the floor. Eren emerged from his titan body, the marks on his cheeks visible but not as harsh as they once were, and they’d disappear in a matter of moments, steam already appearing at the indentations.

Eren climbed off his titan’s neck, only struggling slightly to remove his arms before jumping down to the ground. He strolled over to Levi, a proud smile plastered on his face.

“All done Captain, and no issues.”

He began to cough, but no blood came up. He was definitely getting stronger.

“Yes, well we’re still going to need a day or two for you to rest. Let’s go.”

Eren retrieved the horses and they rode for another hour when they reached the main town in the Utopia district.

Their first port of call was the large inn located in the town square. They took their horses in to the inn’s stables and removed their tack.

“Do you think you can find a room for us, I’m going to go and grab us some supplies.”

“Ooh, just one room, that’s a little presumptuous of you Captain. Whatever will the innkeeper think?” Eren said in a scandalised tone.

“I don’t give a shit what they think, just get us a room for the night. And there better only be one bed, it’s too fucking cold for me to sleep on my own.”

“Your old age really is getting to you.”

Levi threw a bridle at Eren, but he managed to dodge out of the way.

“See, terrible aim,” Eren replied, just before Levi pushed him in to a pile of hay.

“Just do it kid.”

Levi was a man on a mission. He knew exactly what he was looking for, but at the same time, he was clueless. He passed by stalls and shop windows full of food, tools, and clothing, but it wasn’t until he’d been walking around for half an hour that he found exactly what he was looking for. An elderly woman stood behind the stall as he stared down at the goods she had for sale.

“Are you looking for something in particular Sir?” She asked.  
“Yes Ma’am, and I think I’ve just found it.”

Eren made his way towards the inn after settling the horses in the stables. He kicked the snow off his boots and stepped inside, instantly feeling the warmth radiating from the fireplace.

“This will do nicely,” Eren mumbled to himself.

He approached the bar and a young woman approached him. She looked a year or two younger than himself and she had long flowing blonde hair. She could have easily passed as a female version of Armin, a thought that made Eren giggle internally.

“What can I do for you sweetie?”

She leaned across the bar, an obvious attempt at drawing Eren’s eyeline down towards her half-exposed breasts. Eren didn’t notice.

“I’m looking for a room for the night, do you have any left?”

The girl smiled.

“A room? Just for yourself? If you’re feeling a little lonely I could always join you,” she replied, twirling her hair around her finger.

“I’m not alone Ma’am, my Captain will be joining me.”

She looked upset for a moment, but the smile reappeared once Eren mentioned that his roommate would be his Captain.

“I see Sir, I’ll make sure to put you in a room with two beds.”

At that moment, Levi appeared beside Eren, grabbing on to his arm, and gently pulling him down so that he could kiss his cheek.

“Hey gorgeous, did you manage to get us a room?” He asked.

The girl looked stunned.

“L-Levi! You surprised me! I’m just getting one sorted now,” Eren replied, a little flustered. Levi was practically draping himself over Eren, desperate for the girl to understand that she couldn’t have him.

“Okay baby, make sure we get one with a big bed. I want to look after you thoroughly tonight.”

“Levi!”

It was at that moment that Levi reached up on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around Eren’s neck and plant a passionate kiss on his lips. He turned to the girl and said, “you can do us for that can’t you? Don’t deny my man a good night’s rest… well, there won’t be much resting going on, but I’m sure you know what I mean.”

Levi let out a little laugh and winked at the girl as Eren’s face slowly turned scarlet. The girl’s jaw dropped.

“Uh, of course Sir, just go up the stairs and it’s the second room on the right.”

Levi flashed her a sneaky grin.

“Thanks sweetie,” he replied, as he slipped his arm around Eren’s waist to guide him away. As they walked toward the staircase Levi looked over his shoulder to see the girl staring him down, looking obviously irritated and so Levi lowered his hand down to rest it on Eren’s ass and gave it a squeeze. Eren looked down at Levi in shock, still not sure what to make of his rare public display of affection. Levi could only chuckle to himself as he and Eren made their way to their room.

  


Once the door was opened Eren found himself being pushed forward, causing him to lose balance and fall down. He yelped in shock as his knees hit the wooden floor and he turned around to ask Levi what was wrong with him. However, all he could see were Levi’s eyes, pupils blown with lust and Eren knew what he had to do.

“What happened?” Eren asked, changing positions so that he was sat on the floor.

“You know exactly what happened Eren, don’t play dumb with me.”

“I don’t Levi, I swear. I thought everything was okay.”

“She was flirting with you,” Levi shouted.

Eren gasped a little and a shocked expression took over his face.

“Don’t be ridiculous, she wouldn’t want someone like me.”

Levi stepped towards Eren, crouching down in front of him. He pushed on Eren’s shoulders, causing him to lay flat and Levi sat on his lap, slowly grinding against his semi hard cock.

“She wanted you and you didn’t say no. She thought she could have you but you’re mine.”

Levi could feel Eren’s shaft getting thicker and harder. Eren sat up, grabbed the hem of Levi’s shirt, and pulled it over his head. Levi returned the favour and moved away from Eren’s lap to take off his trousers and underwear too. He removed the rest of his own clothes as quickly as he could before he pounced on Eren again, returning to his lap to continue grinding his ass against Eren’s now fully hard cock. Eren reached out to touch Levi’s dick, but Levi swatted his hand away.

“You’re mine, only mine. Tell me you’re mine,” Levi said.

Levi turned Eren over, back on to his hands and knees, before moving closer to his ass. He slowly circled a finger around Eren’s rim and listened out for any sounds of pain. They’d fucked enough times to understand the meaning behind every little sound the other made during sex. Eren let out a small moan, but didn’t seem to be struggling, so Levi gently slipped his finger inside. He wanted to be hard and fast but knew that Eren would need a good amount of preparation to take Levi’s cock the way he’d want to. He pushed his whole finger inside and let Eren get used to the slight stretch, but it wasn’t long before Eren wanted more.

“Move Levi, please. I need you to move. I can’t take any more.”

And so, Levi moved, slowly thrusting his finger before adding a second one. Eren groaned and shuddered but it still wasn’t enough.

“More. I want more Levi. I can take it, please. I need it.”

“I don’t want to hurt you too much, it’s not enough.”

“I want to feel you, I want to feel that sting when you put your dick in me.”

A quiet moan slipped from Levi’s lips, but he wasn’t done yet. He added a third finger to Eren’s ass and used his other hand to stroke his own dick. It didn’t take long for Levi to find Eren’s sweet spot and Eren quickly became more desperate.

“Levi! Now! I need you to fuck me right now! I’ll die if you don’t stick your big cock in me right now!”

That was enough for Levi, who quickly removed his fingers, making Eren moan and shiver at the sensation. Levi lined himself up against Eren’s hole but hesitated. Eren could feel the tension so he turned to look Levi in the eyes.

“I’ll be okay, don’t forget that I will heal afterwards. You can do anything to me. I trust you.”

Levi nodded his head and carefully pushed himself inside. Eren winced in pain but pushed his body back to encourage Levi to continue. Once fully sheathed, Levi felt better, knowing that the worst part for Eren was over. He bent down so that his chest rested against Eren’s back and kissed every bit of skin that he could reach. Eren clenched his muscles, causing the tightness around Levi to increase, and that was enough.

Levi pulled his cock back so that only the tip remained inside Eren, and then snapped his hips flat against Eren’s butt. Eren lost all restraint he had, there was no way he could keep quiet with how full he felt. Levi leaned down as close to Eren’s face as he could and whispered, “don’t you dare come before me,” as he rapidly began to thrust in and out. He could feel Eren tensing up at first and then relaxing as his body familiarised itself with the sensation. It had been a long time since they’d had sex with so little preparation, but some days Eren enjoyed the pain that came with it. Today was one of those days.

“Ahh Levi! Yes! That’s it!”

With every thrust of his hips, Levi managed to hit Eren’s prostate, causing him to groan in pleasure. Levi was pleased with the sound and he hoped the girl downstairs could hear everything.

“You’re mine Eren, only mine. Only I can see you like this.”

Levi was getting close, but he was also sore. His legs were aching from the long trip and he needed it to end soon. He slipped out from Eren’s ass and gently moved Eren to lay down flat on his back. He positioned himself back at Eren’s entrance and pushed in again. Eren let out a noise of satisfaction that almost brought Levi over the edge. He grabbed Eren’s long, muscular legs and draped them over his shoulders, adjusting their position slightly. He returned to his hard thrusting and Eren began to pant again.

“Only I get to touch you like this. Fuck you like this. Tell me Eren. Who do you belong to?”

Levi then moved his hand to stroke Eren’s neglected cock, desperate for relief.

“You! I’m yours, only yours.”

“Say my name baby, say it how I like it.”

Levi snapped his hips harder, the sound of fleshing hitting flesh only bringing him closer to the edge. Eren looked Levi in the eyes, a look of pleasure and satisfaction on his face as he said, “I’m all yours Captain Levi.”

That was more than enough for Levi, who consequently reached his limit. His orgasm hitting him a few thrusts later. Eren followed soon after, the feeling off fullness in his ass and stimulation on his dick was too much for his body to cope with. He brought his legs down from Levi’s shoulders and just lay there for a few minutes, with Levi collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily from the effort.

“You’re mine too Levi.”

Levi crushed his face in to Eren’s chest and quietly mumbled, “Yeah. I know.”

  


Once they had cleaned up and dressed themselves, Levi took himself off downstairs to request for some food to be brought to the room for dinner. Eren laid down on the bed, deep in thought. He stared out of the window, his mind wandering to places that it really shouldn’t.

When Levi returned, Eren sat up and smiled. Levi could always ground him when his thoughts drifted to places he didn’t want to be.

“The food will be up in half an hour.”

“Okay,” Eren replied, before stretching his arms out, indicating that he wanted a hug. Levi sighed and walked over to him and Eren wrapped his arms around him, breathing in deeply to smell Levi. He always smelled clean, even after a few rounds of sex. It was familiar, and it calmed Eren down. He pulled Levi down on to the bed, both laying on their sides with Eren spooning Levi. He stroked Levi’s undercut and Levi let out a little sound of pleasure at the feeling.

“I need to talk to you about something.”

The sound stopped, and Levi shuffled around so that he was now facing Eren. He could see the sadness in Eren’s eyes and grabbed his hand and placed it on his heart.

“Talk to me then.”

Eren took a deep breath and began.

“They’re sending me away.”

Levi raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean away?”

“They want me to go outside of the walls.”

Levi closed his eyes, pretending he hadn’t heard him. Maybe if he blocked it out then it wouldn’t happen.

“You know I have to Levi,” Eren said, understanding exactly what Levi was thinking. “They need me to find the truth and I’m the only one who can.”

Levi opened his eyes as his stubborn side took over.

“They could always send Jean. I don’t mind if he dies.”

“And as much as I’d love to agree, I know you like him really. He’s future squad leader material and you know it.”

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me. I’m stronger now. I can deal with whatever I find out there and I’ll come back to you.”

Levi looked away.

“No, you won’t. Everyone leaves me in the end. It’s my fault. The people who get close to me always die.”

Eren took his hand away from Levi’s chest and cupped his cheek with it instead. He looked over every single detail of Levi’s face, wanting to study it so that it could stay embedded in his brain. He kissed Levi’s lips, a gentle and loving kiss.

“I’ll never leave you. You’re mine remember?”

Levi took Eren’s hand and kissed his palm.

“Do you promise me? Promise me Eren. I don’t think I could cope without you.”

“I promise Levi. Besides, without me, how are you going to reach the top cupboard where I hid your favourite tea?”

A grin appeared on Eren’s face and Levi was stunned.

“You little shit!”

Levi pushed Eren on to his back and straddled him. He pulled Eren’s shirt up to reveal his toned stomach and leaned down to place little kisses on his muscular chest. His hands roamed across Eren’s body but when he reached his wrists, he pinned them down on the bed with one hand. Eren’s eyes widened in shock and confusion, before Levi used his spare hand to tickle his side. Eren giggled like a child and wriggled to try and free himself from the attack.

“Levi! No! Stop it! I can’t take any more!”

His feeble attempts at getting away made Levi chuckle and Eren had tears in his eyes, obviously from laughing so much.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Levi moved off the bed, allowing Eren a chance to get his breath back. He opened the door to find the young woman from earlier holding on to a tray of food. She peered past Levi, finding Eren laying on the bed and panting. His hair was a looking more like a bird’s nest and his toned torso was still on display. The girl practically squeaked as she passed the tray to Levi and bolted down the corridor.

Levi sniggered quietly to himself, knowing exactly what the scene behind him must have looked like to her. He wondered if she’d heard what Eren had just said, making it much more sexual without context.

“Your girlfriend bought us some dinner.”

Eren rolled his eyes at him.

“Stop saying that, girls don’t do it for me. I like dick, specifically yours,” Eren said, making his way to the small table in the corner of the room. Levi tutted at him and placed the dishes on the table. They ate in silence, just glancing at one another with the occasional smile.

  


Once they had finished their food, they moved back over the bed. Levi laid against the headboard, supported by a couple of pillows while Eren laid between his legs, his back resting on Levi’s chest. Levi was playing with Eren’s hair, even braiding small parts of it.

“Do you want me to cut your hair before you go?”

Eren looked like he was considering but then replied, “I don’t think so, I might leave it to grow long, just while I’m away.”

“Maybe you’re right, just make sure you keep it clean when you can.”

“Of course,” Eren said, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

There was a moment of silence before Levi asked the question he dreaded hearing the answer to.

“When do you leave?”

Levi’s question was met with silence.

“Eren?”

“It’s a couple of days after we get back from here.”

They didn’t have long left together. They had to make the most of it while they could be left alone in peace.

“I’ll miss you,” Eren said.

Levi’s breath halted. They didn’t usually talk too much about their feelings. It was almost like an unspoken rule between them. They were both soldiers with fucked up pasts. They’d learned that keeping their feelings to themselves was the safest thing to do, but did that still apply with one another? Levi sighed to himself, unsure of what to do or say.

“Levi? Are you okay?”

No. He wasn’t, but what could he do about it? He knew that this was an important mission. One that could potentially answer a lot of questions, but that didn’t mean it didn’t kill Levi that he might not see Eren for a long time. Maybe he’d never see him again.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re crying.”

Eren brought his hand to Levi’s face to wipe away a tear. The look on his face broke Levi’s heart. He didn’t want Eren to feel bad for doing his job, but his emotions were getting away from him.

“I’m okay. I just need a minute to be human.”

Eren wrapped his arms around his Captain and hugged him tight.

“I’m here.”

It wasn’t long before they fell asleep, naked, and desperately holding on to each other through the night, just wanting to be close.

  


Eren was the first to wake up the next morning, the sun shining through the small window causing him to screw his eyes up. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, he sat up and looked down at Levi. The morning glow cloaked Levi’s sleeping form in an ethereal manner and Eren thought it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Levi groaned, rolling on to his back and raising his arm above his head. Eren smiled at the sight. When Levi was sleeping peacefully, he looked so much younger than he really was. Unfortunately, most nights were restless at best. Night terrors were a regular occurrence and Eren had had to learn how to deal with them.

The first time it happened, he had tried to wake him, but that ended up with Levi pinning him down on the floor, eyes wide open but unfocused. It terrified Eren but when he mentioned it the next morning, Levi didn’t know what he was talking about. Since Eren was the only person he had shared a bed with since Farlan and Isabel had died, there had been no one to tell him about the night terrors. One night, Eren was still sleeping when Levi lashed out, arms and legs flailing around, and he ended up covered in bruises before he could get out of the way, although they disappeared soon after they appeared. When Levi saw what he had done, he shut down for a whole week, refusing to talk to anyone except for Erwin and Hange. He kept his distance from Eren and even refused to sleep next to him for almost a month, leading to a very upset Eren believing that Levi would end things between them. Eventually Levi moved past his paranoia and let Eren back into his bed. Some nights Eren took the extra bedsheets from the linen cupboard to create a makeshift bed on the floor while Levi thrashed around on the bed. It relieved Eren to know that Levi wouldn’t remember a thing, and he always made sure that he woke up first so that he could clear away his temporary bed and snuggle in to Levi. That way he would never know how regularly it occurred.

Eren settled back down in to the bed, pulling Levi close so that his back was pressed against Eren’s chest. He wrapped an arm over Levi’s body and started stroking his chest. He kissed Levi’s neck as his fingers grazed across a nipple, but Levi still wasn’t stirring. He lowered his hand and stroked small circles on Levi’s hip, chuckling to himself. Any other day Levi would be awake by now, probably sat by the table and drinking a cup of tea. Eren figured that he needed more of a reason to wake up, so he gently nipped at Levi’s neck and stroked his nipple again. Levi let out a little whine and wriggled his hips from side to side, causing his butt to rub against Eren’s dick, growing harder with every second that passed. Eren groaned and moved his hand down to Levi’s ass to gently squeeze it. Levi gasped and grabbed on to Eren’s arm, stopping him from moving his hand away. He moaned Eren’s name and that was the last straw.

“What do you want Levi?”

“You. I want you,” he replied, voice raspy from lack of use.

Eren rolled over and grabbed one of his bags from the floor, finding a small jar of oil. He dipped a finger in to it, making sure that it was nicely coated before reaching between Levi’s cheeks.

“How do you want me?” asked Eren as he gently slipped a finger inside slowly and carefully, listening out for any indication of pain. Levi tensed for a moment but quickly relaxed, very much used to the sensation by now.

“Just like this.”

“Like this? You only want one finger? I’m disappointed in you.”

Levi could practically hear Eren’s smirk.

“Fuck. You know what I mean. I need you.”

“Another?”

“Please,” Levi moaned.

Eren removed his finger from between Levi’s cheeks, dipped it and a second finger in to the oil before carefully pushing them both into Levi’s ass. He flinched slightly at the extra stretch, but as Eren gradually pumped them in and out he began to relax again.

“How’s that?” Eren asked.

There was no chance that Eren would let Levi feel pain just because he wasn’t checking on him. He cared too much for that.

“Better,” Levi replied. “Just move faster.”

Eren smiled and began kissing at Levi’s neck. They’d never had sex like this before. Morning sex was a first for them, mostly because Eren couldn’t stay in Levi’s room for too long in the mornings for fear of some young soldier finding out their little secret. As Eren pumped his fingers he began to spread them, scissoring them to open Levi up as much as he needed to. Levi usually liked to feel the burn when Eren entered him, but this was different. Eren wanted to be gentle with his Captain, to show him there was no need to rush.

He curled his fingers to find Levi’s sweet spot and once he did, Levi groaned in ecstasy. Eren continued to work at Levi’s prostate as he dragged his other arm over Levi’s hip to reach his cock, already leaking with pre-cum. He smeared the milky fluid over Levi’s dick, paying good attention to the tip. Levi shuddered and Eren knew then that he wouldn’t last much longer so he tightened his grip on Levi’s length and pumped, twisting his wrist over the tip, knowing just how much Levi enjoyed it when he did.

Levi was lost to his emotions as Eren continued fucking him with his fingers. He was paying complete attention to his Captain’s needs, even though Levi knew his cock would be hard and thick by now. Eren’s long fingers reached his prostate again, wrist wrapped tightly around his tip and Levi saw white.

He cried out in pleasure and his body practically convulsed from the pent-up tension. He released his load and Eren continued stroking him until it became too much, Levi’s whimpers of oversensitivity telling Eren to stop. He removed his fingers from Levi’s ass and wiped them on the bed sheets, giving Levi a chance to come down from his high.

Eren’s cock was desperate for some kind of contact, but Levi was his priority. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s body and pulled him closer, breathing into his hair, smelling the scent that was undeniably Levi.

“Was that okay?” Eren asked shyly, worried that Levi was mad at him for being slow and teasing.

“It was exactly what I needed,” Levi replied.

Eren breathed a sigh of relief.

“What do you need now?”

Levi turned his head to look at Eren.

“More.”

“More?”

“I need more of _you_. I need to see your face.”

Eren moved closer to Levi’s ear and whispered, “of course.”

Levi rolled on to his back and Eren leaned over to dip his fingers back in to the oil before coating his dick, sighing as he loosely moved his hands up and down, the contact bringing him dangerously close.

Levi watched him and let out a whine of desperation. He wrapped his legs around Eren to bring him closer, needing to feel as much skin as he could. Eren placed open-mouthed kisses along Levi’s neck causing Levi to shudder underneath him.

Eren stopped to stare in to steel-grey eyes, but there was something different. Different from all the other times they had done this, and they had done this a lot. There was more to it, so much more. This was love. Eren could feel it. He didn’t need to hear those words from Levi’s lips. It was all in his actions, his hidden emotions, and in the way that he was staring back in to Eren’s emerald eyes. Levi loved him, and he loved Levi.

Eren lined himself up, eyes still remaining on Levi’s as he slowly pushed in. Levi’s head fell back, and he closed his eyes as he let out a soft groan of pleasure, the feeling of finally being filled was overwhelming. Eren had to keep still to calm himself down, the intensity too much for them both. There was no way that they would last long, but it didn’t matter. They needed that intensity. They needed to be close. They needed to be loved.

Eren moved to spread Levi’s legs wider, trying to find the most comfortable position and the best angle. He looked back up to Levi who gave him a small nod of permission before he slowly pulled back until just his tip remained inside, before pushing back in again and Levi could feel every single inch of Eren as he pressed in further. There was no urgency in his thrusts. No need or want to speed up.

Eren leaned down to place long kisses along Levi’s collarbone and Adam’s apple, tasting the salty skin. To Levi, it felt like Eren was touching every millimetre of his body. He wanted him to own him. He wanted Eren to know that he was all his.

Eren started to pick up the pace of his thrusts, Levi let out a sob of satisfaction and grabbed at a displaced pillow. In the midst of pleasure and desperation, Levi ripped the pillow with his teeth in a failed attempt at muffling his sounds of ecstasy. Eren was practically panting Levi’s name in to his ear before he sat back up, freeing Levi’s neglected cock that had been trapped between them. Eren gripped Levi’s dick and pumped it in a similar rhythm to his own thrusts. Levi’s eyes met Eren’s once again and they both knew they were done for.

“Are you close?” Eren asked.

All Levi could do was nod his head as Eren twisted his wrist around Levi’s cock and thrust deeply one last time. Levi cried out Eren’s name as he came.

“Fuck!” Eren groaned as he felt Levi’s insides tighten, finally bringing him over the edge.

Eren remained inside Levi for as long as he could before it became too uncomfortable. He loved that Levi was stuffed with his cum, feeling some kind of animalistic desire to know that Levi was claimed as his. He eventually moved away from Levi and laid down next to him, both of them still panting heavily.

They both rolled to face one another and Eren wrapped his arms around Levi. He loved how he could practically envelop his Captain and although he’d never comment on Levi’s short stature, he definitely enjoyed the aesthetic.  
Eren began stroking Levi’s hair while humming the same lullaby that Levi had hummed to him on the night of their confession, soothing him back to sleep. Levi was emotionally exhausted from the past day and Eren just wanted him to rest some more.

As Levi’s breathing evened out, Eren grabbed a strip of cloth from the sink, soaking it in warm water before wiping Levi down. He knew that his Captain would usually be more meticulous with cleaning up after sex, but he hadn’t even tried, and so Eren took his chance to wash him down.

  


Once he was finished with Levi and had tidied up the stray feathers that escaped from the ruined pillow, Eren cleaned himself off and dressed before heading out the door.

Eren made his way outside to find that a fresh layer of snow had fallen overnight. The sun was bright, but it wasn’t hot enough for the snow to melt, making it just bearable. He would still make sure that Levi was wrapped up warm for the ride back. Eren wondered around the little town, taking in the sights, knowing full well that he didn’t have long left in this part of the world. It was still early enough that the streets were very quiet, Eren only spotted a few people before he found himself at what looked like a large section of open land. He hadn’t grown up with that kind of open space in Shiganshina, and it would have been too dangerous for him to enjoy the land outside of Wall Maria.

Eren hadn’t had much time for fun, it was likely that he hadn’t felt young and carefree since before Wall Maria fell and he lost his mother. Joining the cadets at twelve had been his only goal and being left all alone after Armin’s grandfather had died left them in serious trouble. Eren, Armin and Mikasa had had to survive through any means that they could, whether that would be stealing, bribery, or favours. Most days were spent searching the back alleys of Trost for scraps of food that had been disposed of by the citizens or asking to help with any odd jobs. More often than not they were rejected, and they sometimes ended up with new bruises on their skin, especially Eren because of his short temper. The citizens of Wall Rose had already been struggling with food resources and the addition of the remaining population of Wall Maria had been disastrous.

Eren’s next mission had been on his mind constantly since he’d been given his orders. He didn’t want to leave Levi, but he had a job to do and he wanted the titans gone for good. He knew that Levi wanted it too and when it was all over, Eren wanted to steal his Captain away to a cabin by the ocean where they could live together, just the two of them. He knew it was a stupid dream, still unsure if the ocean even existed out there, but it was his stupid dream and he wanted it more than anything. He wanted Levi and peace. That was all.

Eren sensed an opportunity and immediately turned to run back to the inn.

He rushed up the stairs and in to their room, finding Levi sat up in bed, a cup of tea held awkwardly in his hand as usual. He looked up at Eren and smiled.

“Hey.”

Eren tried to even out his breathing.

“Hey you.”

“Where did you go?”

“For a walk, I found something I want to show you.”

Eren walked across to the bed, took the cup of tea from Levi’s hands, and placed it down on a side table.

“Now?” Levi asked, a scowl forming on his face.

“Yes now, come on.”

Levi rolled his eyes but surrendered to Eren’s request and got up from the bed. He dressed himself while Eren sat on the bed, tapping his feet on the floor from the excitement buzzing through him.

“Hey Eren, grab my scarf for me, I don’t want to freeze to death out there.”

Eren nodded and ran to the door where Levi’s long green scarf was hanging on a hook. Levi grabbed what he needed from his pack and pocketed it before Eren brought his scarf over his neck and wrapped it around. A warm smile formed on Eren’s face and Levi couldn’t help but feel warm and happy.

They made their way out on to the street and Eren grabbed Levi’s hand to lead him to the spot. Once they arrived Levi looked all around, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“What am I looking at kid?”

Eren sighed and pointed towards the expanse of land covered in fluffy white snow.

“It’s just snow, why did you drag me out here?”

“Do you even know how to have fun… Captain?”

Eren smirked, before bending down and gathering snow in his tanned hands. He looked up at Levi, that same smirk still clear on his face, and threw the large snowball straight at Levi’s chest.

Levi frowned.

“Jaeger, what the fuck are you doing?”

Eren stood up straight, his military training making him move autonomously.

“Sir? You’ve never had a snowball fight?”

“Shit Eren. You don’t need to do that, and don’t call me Sir, it makes me feel old. We didn’t have snow in the Underground, so I didn’t see any until I was almost thirty.”

Eren’s heart dropped as he realised what he had done.

“Levi. Fuck. I didn’t mean to say that. Shit. Just forget about it.”

Eren slowly walked away from the field. He felt awful for forcing Levi to bring up his past, knowing that it was a difficult subject.

But then he felt a thud on his back and a cold, wet sensation through his jacket. He turned around to see Levi smiling back at him. Eren looked at him in disbelief.

“Did you just...?”

Levi nodded back.

“Oh you are so done for,” Eren said as he gathered more snow in to his hands.

Levi took off across the field and Eren chased after him. Levi’s legs were short, but they contained more than enough power to keep him away from Eren, however that couldn’t protect him from the strength in Eren’s arms. Levi turned his head back to check on the distance between them, just as a snowball hit him right in the face causing him to stumble and fall in to the snow.

Eren ran over to him, panic showing on his face. He rolled Levi on to his back, straddled him and gently grabbed his shoulders.

“Levi! Shit! I am so so sorry, I don’t know why I did that.”

Levi opened his eyes and burst into laughter. Eren had never seen his Captain laugh quite like it before. It was carefree and full of life.

Levi was still laughing when he looked up at Eren, only one emotion clearly expressed on his face.

Eren felt it too.

“I love you.”

Levi’s eyes widened, and he immediately stopped laughing. Eren waited.

“What did you just say?” Levi asked.

“I said I love you,” Eren replied, confident with his words.

Levi blinked a couple of times and reached down to his pocket to pull out a silver ring, plain except for the small green stone embedded in it. Once Eren spotted it he gasped, and a look of confusion and wonder appeared on his face.

“Promise me?” Levi asked.

“Promise you what?”

Levi brought his lips up to meet Eren’s in a soft and loving kiss.

“Promise that you’ll never forget me.”

Eren welled up, tears falling down his cheeks as he realised the importance of the moment.

“As if I ever could.”

Levi was still scared of the possibility that Eren would allow his inner turmoil to consume him. Still scared at the chance that he may lose the only man he had ever loved. Just like how he had lost everyone who had ever meant something to him.

So, he would relish the time that they did have together, before and after Eren’s solo mission. No matter what, Levi would be there for Eren, and Eren would be there for him.

Always.


	2. Comic

Hi readers!

I recently commissioned the lovely Niniton for an Attack on Titan comic involving a snowball fight.  
It doesn't follow the story of the fanfic but I felt like you deserved to see this super cute art of Levi getting a snowball to the face courtesy of Eren :D

Find Niniton on Tumblr and Instagram

[](https://imgur.com/QJ3YyGL)   
[](https://imgur.com/fLE796b)   
[](https://imgur.com/Rc06wXC)   
[](https://imgur.com/7uAlrQc)   
[](https://imgur.com/13dsPN4)   
[](https://imgur.com/uo9cTHp)   
[](https://imgur.com/aMcXNn1)   
[](https://imgur.com/nevUloL)   
[](https://imgur.com/3v3KAza)   
[](https://imgur.com/prtEaad)   
[](https://imgur.com/bQ6WKZc)


End file.
